


Promptober 2019

by teej_318



Series: Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Wheeler, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: I'm looking for fall/Halloween themed Byeler and Reddie one-shot ideas!





	Promptober 2019

All right, everyone.

Since I'll be spending all of November writing one story, I'd like to do a series of one-shots for Byeler and Reddie like I did in July to help get me in the mood for NaNoWriMo and get the creativity flowing.

To that end, I am asking my readers to send my Byeler and Reddie one-shot ideas to write for Promptober 2019. I would like these prompts to be fall/Halloween themed, as it's that time of year! Note that I will take requests of prompts in the canon of both stories (save the second half of IT because I don't believe in Eddie being d*ad), and I'm totally down for alternative universe ideas. 

Also, a friendly reminder that I do NOT write smut. But send me all the fluff and angst!

And just like in July, I'm not opposed to aged up characters or to other characters in each series appearing; I just need some direction on how you'd like me to do the story.

Send me ideas, you lovelies!

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can also submit ideas to me on Tumblr: [@wackywriterwhowriteswhenever](http://wackywriterwhowriteswhenever.tumblr.com)


End file.
